The 2 from 101
by velvet blade
Summary: "It's tempting but my place is in the vault" these are the last words Amata said to Jane as she left 101 or is It. what if Amata went with Jane into the wastes.  Its rated at M for a reason if you have a problem with lesbian, lemons or violence don t read
1. Chapter 1

**The 2 From 101**

Chapter 1 Love, loss, and a new life

"Catharine its girl" said the man in the medical mask. As he move the newborn.

Catharine panted from over exertion "Oh James she's beautiful".

"We've been thinking of a name for you what do you think about Helen"

"The gene projection is ready James" said the woman in the back of the room

"Oh… James..." Catharine said fading

Turning back to his wife James took to action. "Get the baby out of here. Start chest compressions she's going into cardiac arrest! One one thousand two one thousand. Come on Catharine!"

One week later

As everyone had sat down to breakfast James remained quiet eating near the door which leads to his sleeping daughter. "Everyone!" announced James startling everyone "It has come to my attention that resent events have left me incapable of leading this team. Therefore I am placing in charge of project purity and taking my son and me to vault 101 in the morning."

"James you can't just leave us like this! What will happen to the project without you here?" said in both shock and protest.

"It can go on without me"

Heated argument rang through the front lobby until the old man in robes at the back spoke up. "Silence!" The authority with which the man spoke hushed the room instantly. "It is James's decision to make. He has suffered greatly… James are you absolutely sure about this?"

"Yes I am this world is no place for a child to grow up in. that is why I am headed for the vault. Thank you for your support Lyon."

"On that note James I cannot let you go unaccompanied through the wastes. Star Paladin cross please prepare to escort James in the morning."

"Yes sir" replied Cross.

The rest of the day was spent by the crew saying their goodbyes and copying files for James to take with him. When morning came they were gone in two night falls James was watching his Daughter sleep soundly in their new home in vault 101.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: A Sweet Roll, a Goat and, Fist Fights

Light flooded into the room leaving Helen stunned and surrounded by people roaring "surprise". It was not the lighting that startled her, though it did have its effect, but rather the sense that she was the center of attention. Helen had grown up a shy and timid child. When she was near other kids she would hide, if confronted she would start to cry and only when Amata was with her would she go near others and even then she would not talk. Teachers did what they could but to no avail. Helen was, as far as they could tell, a recluse.

The Vault security personal in the corner said "Damn it Stanley you turned the lights on to fast. You blinded the poor thing"

"Congratulations Honey ten years old already… your mother would have been so pro…" James was cut off by the overseer. Since he had first gained residence in the vault he was under constant surveillance by the overseer and more than anyone else from what he had gathered.

"Your ten years old now and ready for your first vault responsibilities here's your Pip boy get used to it." The overseer was always like this. Cold and suspicious of everyone, even the children of the vault were no exception.

The computer fit comfortably on her wrist and surprised her with how light it was she made a note to herself that she would have to talk to Stanley about how to use it. Her train of thought was soon cut off. Approaching Helen was her friend Amata with a smile across her face. "Surprised you didn't we"

"Ya you did and, thanks for the party." Helen said with a bashful look on her face.

Amata had been friends with Helen for as long as she could remember. Amata had always been looking out for Helen mostly Because Helen was as easy prey as it got. "Here issue fourteen of Grognak the barbarian with all the pages".

"Thanks Amata." Helen said.

"Helen, come over here" said old lady palmer.

"Okay just a seconded grandma" Helen said softly

Amata hugged her best friend and said "Don't worry I should be letting you get back to mingling with your guests"

"Everyone it's time to cut the cake" said the floating robot in the corner as his buzz saw roared destroying the cake as it cut. All through the dinner moans could be heard as the pieces flew everywhere and what was left was coated in oil on the plate.

"Oh no... Come Here honey have this sweet roll I baked for you this morning I hope it makes up for the l the cake. All yours no need to share today birthday girl." said old lady palmer as she handed Helen the sweet roll.

Helen had found a connection with the old lady. She became a sort of surrogate granddaughter to Ms. Palmer as her daughter had died years ago and to Helen she was the maternal figure she longed for. Often she would tell Helen stories of adventure that kept her enthralled for hours, teach her to sow, cook, sing or any other assortment of skills but, mostly they would just sit and talk, with an openness she never felt around any other adult. No matter what happened Ms. Palmer always was the friend and mentor that she needed when Amata wasn't around.

As Helen was walking over to her dad she was stopped by butch. He had started to pick on Helen for her hair and eye color. Six months ago she started to fined grey hair and her iris began to turn to a cat like yellow, her dad always said it was a genetic glitch completely harmless but, Helen begged to differ. Butch saw what made her different and with the help of his hangers-on Paul and Wally they made that difference translate into a tough vault life. She couldn't imagine living in the vault without Amata.

"That stupid robot destroyed the cake give me that sweat roll old lady palmer gave you" Said Butch with his constant air of aggression and self-entitlement.

"But… old lady palmer said… I didn't…didn't have to share." Helen said quivering as butch started to stand.

Butch grabbed her upper arm and said in a whisper "Too fucking bad I say what you can and can't have, so hand me that sweet roll or, Paul and, Wally will hold you down as I cut that hair of yours off."

Helen was almost in tears and her heart was beating like a scared mouse when she put the sweet roll on the table beside butch. He let go of her arm turning back to his table. Helen looked around, "no one had seen a thing or at least they didn't care enough to say" she thought to herself as she twisted to the door trying to get back home but, when she opened the door she walked straight into a big white lab coat "Helen that was Jonas on the intercom could you go down to the reactor level to see him."

"Sure dad I'll be right down bye" Helen said as she fought the tears back with all her might so her father would not see.

As she stepped into the reactor room James tapped her on the shoulder pushed a bb gun into her hand and said "here your very own BB gun I figure if you're old enough to have responsibilities your old enough for this. We set up this practice area in the back you can go here any time you like."

"Thanks dad" she said as she took aim at the targets. Clang clang clang. All three targets were hit.

Helen turned back for a moment to see her dad but saw a look of shock as he said "look out theirs a radroach take it out."

She brought the sights up a gain but this time it was different she felt all the torment butch put her through for the last six months well up at that moment she felt something she had never felt before. She was not just angry she was furious all the things butch did, the taunting, the shoving the loneliness, and all this rage was being directed at the creature in front of her. As she was about to pull the trigger she stopped and a thought went through her mind "what did this animal ever do to me" she tried to fire again but all that went through her mind over and over "was what did this animal do to deserve to die because I am angry." For all the hate she had felt taking it out on this innocent creature would not change how she felt.

She dropped the BB gun down by her side turned to her father and said "I can't kill it. It didn't do anything to deserve to die."

James took the BB gun from her looking at her in wonder at what he had just witnessed and said "it's okay I think we can let it go for now no harm no foul right."

"Okay dad." She looked at the door and started for it.

"Where are you going honey" James asked quizzically

"To bed I am feeling pretty tired" and with that Helen left the reactor level for rest and a quiet place to think.


End file.
